Little Cloud
by Flashfox Tyrell05
Summary: Yugito just lost to Akatsuki but a person comes to her rescue to save her."What's this a 10th Jinchuuriki! WHO's brother!" Yugito-OC-7thJinchuuriki


**I Don't Own Naruto or any other things like Movies and such.**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_**"** – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

Kozumo – Ko means little and Zumo can mean cloud

Hidan and Kakuzu two members of Akatsuki were sitting down at the debris that was caused by the Nibi Jinchuuriki when she transformed. She was currently unconscious with a pole through both of her hands holding her up against the wall.

"Alright let's get this over with. I want to hurry up and leave" said Kakuzu

"Fine I just finished my prayer anyways" said Hidan

As they were about to take the jinchuuriki a voice called out to them making them stop.

"WO, wo, wo. No need to leave so quickly. You woke me up from my nap and I am fairly certain she doesn't want to go with you" said the person

Hidan and Kakuzu turned around to see a teenager who looks almost the same age as Yugito then Nibi jinchuuriki. He was dark skin (same color as **Killer Bee (Kiraa Bii)**), wearing a white vest with no shirt and no pockets on the vest, black Anbu pants with black sandals, a black kunai pouch on his left leg, white Kumo (Cloud) hitai-ate on his fore-head holding his hair back, he had white hair with green streaks in it (grass color green the light kind pure green), emerald color eyes that shined as if it was metallic, and weird birth marks which was two vertically lines on each side of his face that went from the bottom of his eye to the starting of his cheek. His body was muscular in a way that you know that he was strong but in a way that showed that it wouldn't slow him down. On his waist was a belt that holds a strap which was a holster for four swords in one on his back. (To put it simple he has Cloud's belt and swords P.S. if need help picturing the swords here is a website from Final Fantasy 7 img338.imageshack.us/img338/415/bustersix5kz.jpg and no this is no cross over and **Disclaimer I don't own Final Fantasy or its products**)

"How about leave her here because I am sure she had a nice spar with you two" said the man earning tick marks from the two.

"How about I send you to Jashin as a scarf ice"

"How about no"

"Who are you anyway" asked Kakuzu

"Who me? Well I name is Kiraa Kozumo"

"Damn there is no bounty on your head. Hey kid I never heard of you so beat it" said Kakuzu

"Well that's good news. No need to have people after my head. So ok I guess I will see you guys later" said Kozumo as he dashed away.

"Wow he actually left. No matter let's get the Nibi-"

"WHAT THE FUCK" yelled Hidan as he turned to see the pole on the floor and the jinchuuriki gone.

"That brat toke her!" said a enraged Kakuzu

"Hey who you calling a brat!" yelled a voice behind them. They turned to see the person from before with Yugito in his arms bridal style. In a blink of an eye a shadow clone appeared with no hand seals of him, right next to him to which he gave Yugito to as he soon after jumped down in front of them. The clone had his hand wrapped around in green charka and started to heal her starting with her hands.

"Ok I know why you are after her Akatsuki and just so you know you two probably won't leave here alive" said Kozumo shocking the two that he knew the organization.

"Who are you to threaten us two S-rank missing nins" said Kakuzu

"I guess there is nothing wrong with telling dead people secrets. **I am the ****jinchuuriki of Jikkibi no Ryuu (10-tail Dragon)**" yelled Kozumo at the end as he was wrapped with green and black in some parts demonic charka shaping a dragon western dragon with 12 inch wings and 10 tails (like the Kyuubi and Hachibi jinchuuriki form for 1 tail and up) while his whole chest was covered glowing white and green seals showing where the beast was sealed.

"O SHIT I thought there was only 9 jinchuuriki" yelled Hidan

"I thought so too but look at it this way we got one extra to capture and since its 10 it should be the strongest" said Kakuzu as a white flash blinded them. When it cleared in front of them stood a huge green western dragon with black markings all over its body, green eyes with a 10 pointed black star in the middle, and 10 tails flying in the back. The dragon was as big as Kyuubi in the crouching position. After the transformation the clone of Kozumo jumped on his head with Yugito in his hands.

"O SHIT" yelled Hidan to which the clone smiled to as the dragon open its mouth to charge a green blast at them.

"Hidan we have to get out of here. You can't put back what you don't have. Let's just report to leader for now" yelled Kakuzu as the blast started enlarge farther.

"Fine let's go" said Hidan as the two jumped away into the mountains terrain near.

"**You can't escape!" **yelled Kozumo as he released a blast that could of toke 1/3 of Konoha at their direction.

"SHIT" yelled Hidan as he looked back to see the blast closing in on them while Kakuzu performed hand seals.

**Back with Kozumo**

Kozumo watch as the blast denoted as area was covered with smoke and green flames to which all of Kumo could see.

**At the** **Raikage Office**

"What did otoutodo now" asked the Raikage to himself as he looked outside at the flames at farther distance in Kumo

'Wonder who pissed his younger brother off' thought the sectary looking out the window.

Outside a Training Area in the Mountain's of Kumo

"Otouto you better not do anything stupid cause I still have to show you my new rhymes!" said Bii pumping his fist in the air.

**If you don't know Kozumo's relation then you don't deserve to find out until later.**

Next Chapter: Yugito's Rescuer


End file.
